


Take Me Apart

by tehfanglyfish



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: And Has No Complaints, Arthur Meets His Match, Canon Era, Deviates From Canon, Episode: s01e01 Dragon's Call, First Kiss, M/M, but not by much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:26:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22168594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tehfanglyfish/pseuds/tehfanglyfish
Summary: One otherwise dull autumn day, Arthur meets an insolent stranger in the Camelot marketplace who claims to be able to take him apart with less than one blow. Arthur decides to let him try.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 72
Kudos: 696
Collections: The Merlin/Arthur Kiss Fest 2019





	Take Me Apart

**Author's Note:**

> More Kiss Fest - hooray! And thanks again to the mods for this loveliest of fests. 
> 
> Obligatory not my characters, not my franchise, no money for me statement

Being a prince wasn’t as glamorous as the stories claimed.

It was true that days were free from the drudgery of the laboring classes, there was never a need to worry about paying rent, and someone was always singing your praises.

The problem, Arthur would tell anyone who might bother to ask (not that they ever did), was the boredom.

One could only have so many feasts, hunts, tournaments, ceremonies, and holidays held in one’s honor before it all became part of a dull routine.

Listen to the crowd cheer for you. Accept the priceless artifact from the visiting dignitary. Sleep in a bedchamber larger than most people’s houses.

Humdrum, the lot of it!

Arthur craved excitement – it was something he needed to survive, like eating and breathing.

Which was why he had been trying to find it one crisp fall morning by tormenting his useless servant. Not that Morris was all that exciting. In fact, the whole business with the target and the daggers had proven largely tiresome and Arthur was considering retreating inside the castle to pester Morgana when it happened.

A big-eared fool wandered over, completely unaware of who Arthur was. Judging by his clothes, he was a recent arrival from the countryside. No one from Camelot would wear a neckerchief like that. Maybe he was seeking working in the city now that the autumn harvest was in.

It was so refreshing, and admittedly surprising, to have someone challenge him that the prince had no choice but to let him go on about Arthur having had his fun and the need to leave poor Morris alone.

Then, and this was where things got really exciting, he called Arthur an ass!

Even after Arthur revealed his identity, the mouthy idiot refused to back down. It was positively exhilarating! Too bad he had to be sent to a cell – Arthur did have an image to maintain after all.

The poor bastard would likely have a miserable night. Even in early autumn the dungeons were freezing cold.

Arthur thought that would be the end of the matter until the next day when he caught sight of that same scrawny figure making his way through the marketplace.

“How's your knee-walking coming along?”

Arthur knew he shouldn’t taunt the man – it really was unbecoming behavior for a prince – but he couldn’t help it. He wanted to hear that insolent tone again – it made him feel alive in a way that no melee could match.

“Look, I've told you you're an ass. I just didn't realize you were a royal one.”

Oh thank the gods, time in the dungeon hadn’t tamed him. If anything, he was more impudent than the day before. The fool was clearly enjoying himself, even if he had looked half-terrified when Arthur began swinging his mace.

Arthur knew there would be hell to pay with his father, but he didn’t care. The chase through the market was the most fun he’d had in ages, the autumn chill keeping him cool as he ran after the man.

Damn, he was fast! The Camelot guards couldn’t keep up.

He was also extremely lucky, as tables covered in wares for sale toppled in front of Arthur without having been touched. Perhaps it was the pounding of their feet.

Alas, all good things must end.

Just as he knew he would, Arthur eventually wore down his quarry, the poor sod now cornered with his back against a wall. And yet he glared at the prince with such an unexpected ferocity that Arthur really didn’t want to be done with him.

“I wasn’t joking,” Arthur said, casually swinging his mace, “when I told you I could take you apart with one blow.”

Steely blue eyes refused to look away.

“And I meant it when I said I could take you apart with less than that.”

Something began to stir in Arthur’s chest. And in other places. He tried to shove those feelings away.

“You intrigue me… what was your name again?”

“Merlin.”

“You’re by far the most brazen man I’ve ever met, and the most idiotic. So I’ll let you try.” Arthur tossed his mace to the ground. “Take me apart.”

Merlin scowled, remaining where he stood.

“I think you just want a reason to throw me in a cell again.”

“I don’t need one – you’ve broken plenty of laws already. But I’ll make you an offer. I’ll give you one free go at me. If you take me apart, you can walk free.”

“You’re lying.”

“Maybe. But don’t you want to try? Here. I’ll even keep my hands behind my back.”

Merlin chewed on his bottom lip. He was considering it, Arthur could tell. This really was turning out to be a good day.

“Fine. But this is your own fault.”

Arthur couldn’t help but grin at the bravado. He’d been trained to kill from birth and was made of solid muscle. There was no way Merlin could drop him.

Merlin took a deep breath, then stepped toward him.

He was so slight of build that Arthur didn’t expect the force with which Merlin grabbed his shoulders, pulling him forward so that he could…

Oh.

Warm lips, slightly chapped but still soft, crashed against his own. Slender fingers wound around the back of his neck, gently holding him in place as Merlin’s body leaned into him. They were so close that Arthur could smell his hair – it was a familiar scent, something comforting from Arthur’s childhood – herbs. That was it.

Then all thoughts of herbs vanished as Merlin sucked on his lower lip.

Nothing like this would ever happen to Arthur again, so why shouldn’t he close his eyes and enjoy it? And if he happened to kiss Merlin back, where was the harm? It wasn’t as though Merlin was complaining.

It was when Merlin’s tongue found his that Arthur’s knees buckled, his body slumping forward.

“Told you I could take you apart,” Merlin said while steadying him.

“Gods, you’re beautiful.”

It was not at all a princely thing to say but it was true.

“I know,” Merlin said, gently pressing his lips against Arthur’s one final time. “Though you aren’t so bad yourself.”

And then he was gone, darting off into the crowded marketplace before Arthur realized what had happened.

“The prince is safe! Over here.”

Arthur tried to compose himself as the guards approached. There was something about Merlin he couldn’t quite put his finger on. Something very familiar.

“Did you see where he went, my lord? Shall we search the city?”

And then it all came together. The herbs!

“There’s no need. Check Gaius’s infirmary. You’ll find him there.”

“Yes, my lord. We’ll have him in the dungeons again before sunset.”

“About that… I think it would be better if you bring him to my chambers.”

“My lord?”

“You heard me. Now go or you’ll be the one spending the night in a cell.”

It wouldn’t be easy, Arthur knew, to keep Merlin hidden. He would need some way to explain Merlin’s presence to his father, something plausible. Maybe he could say that Merlin was his squire or his blacksmith… or his servant!

Yes, that would do nicely. Poor Morris could be moved to the laundry – that would suit him better anyway.


End file.
